The power requirements of personal computers have gradually increased over the past several years, while the sizes of system units, particularly for desktop models, have not increased to the same extent. The general reason for the lack of size increase has been due to miniaturization of components. The increased power requirements thus poses a severe problem of how to efficiently cool the unit and dissipate the heat generated during operation of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,154--Dodson discloses a "COOLING SYSTEM FOR PERSONAL COMPUTER" discloses a cooling system designed for earlier versions of personal computers, such as the IBM PC and XT personal computers. In such system, a combined fan and power supply assembly is mounted with the computer housing. The assembly includes its own housing having an intake open to the interior of the computer housing, whereby coolant air is drawn into the interior of the computer housing through various openings in the housing. Such air them passes over the various components before being drawn into the fan and power supply assembly. The air is then blown over the power supply components and exhausted to the rear of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,443--Swensen et al, discloses a "COMPUTER COOLING SYSTEM USING RECYCLED COOLANT" in which the computer housing is compartmented or divided into two sections, one of which contains low power dissipating components and the other of which contains high power dissipating components including the power supply. A fan is mounted between the sections and draws air in through an intake at the top of the housing. The coolant air then passes downwardly over the low power components and is sucked into the fan. The fan then blows the air upwardly into an inverted U-shaped duct so the air moves upwardly and then downwardly over the high power components before being exhausted.